XMen: Rebirth
by HPKensai
Summary: An X-Men/Harry Potter Crossover. Magneto went back in time seconds before he abducted the X-Men with Asteroid M. These are the consequences, as he will return to his own time, instances after he left.
1. Operation: Rebirth

X-Men: Rebirth  
  
"Torture is a frail thing, something that only works on some. Those  
that survive, Charles, will do anything to avoid it again."  
"Magnus, we don't have to go through with this! Some will not come  
willingly!"  
"Yes, Charles, some might need more persuasion, but for every forced  
entry, there is a voluntary one."  
"No." whispered. "Scott."  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 1  
Operation: Rebirth  
  
There aren't too many of us left anymore. After Magneto tried to  
contain all of us on Asteroid M, he realized that he couldn't hold all  
of us. Some of us, Xavier just never told him about. Like me.  
I really don't have much in the way of a name, most call me leader. I  
do all of the talking for our band of minorities. It seems that the  
human race has an evil tendency to become prejudice against those that  
it does not understand. Like the States before the Civil War. The  
prejudice against black people, and the prejudice against women,  
humans have that tendency.  
Now, however, they've forgotten these prejudices. They've gone on to  
bigger ones. Like us mutants. They don't like what they don't have. It  
makes sense why the wizards have all but hidden themselves in their  
castles, not worrying about who is more evil, or who wants to kill the  
non-wizards. Humans tried to eradicate them too. The wizards just  
disappeared, and the humans were content. They had fooled the humans.  
I can't see why I call them the humans; it must be from the fact that  
I am a mutant. The seven of us all have interesting backgrounds. We  
just barely survive now, most of us left for Asteroid M. Some come  
back for a while, telling us that the mutants are thriving up there,  
and that we should join them. It's just down to us seven now.  
We aren't your normal bunch. There's Adriana, the last wizard around.  
She was exiled because the wizards felt that she was too evil. She was  
siding with the humans, being kind to them. We've dubbed her  
Sorceress, because none of us have those powers. Hers are the most  
broad, but the weakest overall.  
There's Shade. He came from almost a bad background as I did. He  
happened to grow up in the rattiest parts of New York. It's become the  
best for us, however. We can use his talents. He has an affinity to  
shadows. Any shadow in his sight, and he can manipulate it, make it  
alive. He can't see much of anything in the light anymore, he's lived  
so much in the darkness that he somehow has adapted and can see with  
his ears and nose.  
One of the more. traditional people, Shawn, or Flare, can make fire  
and manipulate it. Kind of like that Human Torch character the humans  
love to read about. He's immune to all fire and can do anything to it  
that he wants. He grew up in Ireland and has a pretty strong brogue.  
Then there's Kelcea. Our real shade, if you ask me. She's different  
from most people, with or without the X Gene. She got trapped once in-  
between dimensions and she now lives in both, not fully in one or  
fully in the other. She's the last offspring of Raven Darkhölme, the  
fabled Mystique. She does not know this, however, and it has been a  
challenge to keep this knowledge from her.  
Then, there is Ambre. She is one with an interesting history. A  
vampire with an attitude, Ambre has been back and forth between times.  
She grew up in America, in the year 4000, when some random vampire  
chanced upon her, and brought her back to the 1200s. What luck for  
her, she has been living off human blood for the past 800 or so years.  
Then there's Morph. She is the original Morph's granddaughter, before  
he happened to turn to Sinister. Not much to say about her, but she  
happens to want Mr. Sinister to pay for his deeds to her father.  
And last but not at all the least, there's me. I get called Leader, as  
I previously said, or Weapon X 2. I have interesting powers. Take  
Logan and Rogue, and then put the two together. That's what I am. It  
all started when I had a chance meeting with Magneto and the real WX2.  
My powers happened to explode at that moment, and the WX2 was lucky,  
or unlucky enough, depending on how you look at it, to be the first  
person in my way. I grabbed his throat and happened to hold on for too  
long. Just as the Rogue from the comics did, I got his healing factor.  
Permanently. Magneto did not know that I was even a mutant, and when I  
grabbed him he was shocked.  
I absorbed some of his power and found adamantine in WX2, and decided  
to use it myself. The painful way, mind you. I literally took the  
adamantine out of WX2 and forced it on my own bones. Not a fun way to  
get unbreakable bones, I assure you. That's when I ran. I left a  
terminally and clinically dead man lying next to an unconscious freak.  
I don't know how Magneto got out of that mess, but he did somehow. He  
made it back to his Asteroid M and has been there ever since, or so I  
have been told.  
We, the last mutants left, have not exactly had such a good life.  
Hiding out in Canada, the last free area. It gets almost annoying  
having to conceal myself. I have been getting better with my true  
powers, but I am nowhere near being able to have lengthy physical  
contact over the span of fifteen seconds.  
I am the first one awake, and I start our meager breakfast. Ambre left  
hours ago for breakfast, and the rest of us happened to sleep in this  
morning. It's about eleven, and I start up the stove. I pull out some  
bacon and eggs for our last day in this cabin. We don't have any food  
left, and the government has finally cracked down on mutant rights.  
They say that we just have to relocate closer to the government, but I  
know they want to eliminate us.  
Sorceress walks in and starts criticizing my cooking. After just a few  
seconds of torment, I give up and let her cook. I go to the door and  
grab the paper. Normally I would not read the news, but they are  
talking about the new "Mutant Rules" and I prefer to be informed than  
caught unawares. Flare walks in, tired as usual for such a late hour,  
and slumps down on the table, waiting for breakfast. I acknowledge his  
presence as he nods off again, and snigger as he slips off the table.  
Morph and Kelcea walk in, or in Kelcea's case, floats in, and Morph  
takes a seat at the table. She always sits next to me and the rest of  
us think she has taken a liking to me, but she denies it. It would not  
be too healthy for her in the first place. I have not had a  
relationship since I was left after my most recent ex found out I am a  
mutant. It was painful, really. I thought I had found the one person.  
I guess I should still be looking, but I do not see how anyone could  
get close to me, physically or emotionally.  
I watch Shade slide in at the other seat next to me and I wave to him.  
He waves back, just as silent. We eat silently and Ambre walks in  
minutes after we finish.  
"So," she asks, the first real word spoken for the day. "Where are we  
running off to today?"  
"I was thinking up in Alaska, where the humans can't keep that much of  
an excellent watch," I say, not looking up from the paper. She stays  
silent, seeming to agree with me. By noon we are all ready, and Shade  
grabs Ambre's arm. She flinches somewhat, but he does not notice. They  
disappear and start the scouting for us. Flare powers up his body and  
flies up into the sky. Morph becomes a small viper and crawls up  
Sorceress's arm. Kelcea follows Flare and the remaining three of us  
start off towards Alaska.  
We did not live that far away from Alaska, and we set our sights on  
two days before we made it to Anchorage. Sorceress and I have  
interesting conversations, sometimes forgetting that Morph is in our  
presence. After a few hours, the small viper crawls out from  
Sorceress's robes and becomes a winter wolf, a creature from legend.  
She runs up ahead, creating a trail for Sorceress and me to walk  
across.  
"So," I start warily, hoping that Sorceress will join me in  
conversation.  
"Do you know your family?" Sorceress asks randomly. I sit in shock for  
a few seconds. Usually I have to pry conversations out of her, but  
this time it seems that she is in a talkative mood.  
"No. not much. I know I've got a brother, younger by a few minutes,  
and that my family was kind as any, but because of the accident when I  
was eight, well I don't think any of them have survived." My voice  
trails off and we walk in silence for a few minutes.  
"I remember my family. They were always kind, caring. We visited  
relatives almost daily; it was that easy to transport ourselves.  
Mother brought us to a party one day and I met a boy who was about  
three years younger than me. Even though there was this age  
difference, I knew that we would be friends. He had to have been a  
wizard, my mother never went to parties with Muggles."  
"Non-wizards, please," I whisper, remembering just such a time when my  
brother did just that. "It makes me feel inferior." I know that I  
would have been a wizard had my family not died. I would have gone to  
a school and learned magic with my brother. They said we were  
inseparable. They never counted on Magneto, now did they.  
She smiles at me and doesn't see the connection between my twin and  
me. I shudder involuntarily, but mask it as being cold. I remember  
Adriana now. James and she were excellent friends after that. I guess  
she never knew that tragedy struck our family just days later. We stop  
talking and start preparing ourselves for the night.  
We had walked a good group of miles; Morph suspected that it was over  
fifty. We ate a silent dinner, hoping the rest of the group found  
places to stay. We had minimal conversation, mostly constricted from  
the cold. Morph and Sorceress huddle close together to keep warm,  
while I sit by myself. I revel in the cold, knowing that I can live  
through it without clothes. My acquired healing factor makes sure of  
that.  
We camp the night and only get three hours of sleep. Sorceress and  
Morph are quite tired, but I am fully awake. We only finish twenty  
miles that day, but it is enough. We find Flare, Ambre and Shade. They  
tell me that Kelcea has gone to find a more suitable shelter for us.  
Flare starts up a bonfire and after a few minutes we have to sit at  
the edge of our cave to stay comfortable. We usually attempt to not  
use our powers to an excess. Sorceress is a prime example of this.  
Before we found her, she could not get her food without her magic.  
I smile in the silence, thinking about how lost Sorceress was the  
first few months that Ambre and I helped her. We were only two then,  
about a year ago. In that miniscule amount of space, we had grown to  
over fifty; down to the seven we have today. But as I go over it in my  
mind, I realize that the seven we have now is much stronger than the  
fifty we had then. I hear breathing coming from outside the cave.  
"Looks like we have company," I say grimly, catching the scent of a  
pack of wolves. It has to be about ten wolves, and while we can defeat  
them easily, I don't want to get any more enemies than I have to. Such  
is the life of a mutant.  
I walk up to the alpha wolf and we have a stand off. The pack circles  
the two of us and I pull out the claws in my right hand. I feint with  
my right hand, wanting to end the match. He doesn't recognize the  
feint and jumps into my left hand. My ungloved left hand. It is a  
weird sensation, having your body start to change. I look like a  
werewolf now. My body is covered in white fur and I do not have much  
in the way of hands right now.  
I growl and the seven of us leave the wolves to their home, attempting  
to rouse their now unconscious alpha male. I find Kelcea as she is  
returning to the cave. She smiles seeing me with white fur. I attempt  
a grin, but it looks more like I am threatening her life. She ignores  
me and starts off to the place she has found.  
Even though it should not have come as a shock to me, I still jump as  
I realize where the sanctuary is. Sanctuary, to be exact, or Asteroid  
M. I then do growl at her and attempt to threaten her life. She looks  
at me with a glare and speaks.  
"This is what I have found," she says, her voice leaving no room for  
argument. "Magneto has graciously allowed us to live there."  
I jump in at that point.  
"Any of you who want to go to Magneto, I will not blame you, but when  
you do, know that we will no longer be friends. We will be enemies.  
And Magneto cannot control me, even though I have adamantine encased  
bones." I look at all seven of the group. "I will personally escort  
you there, but once you set foot in M voluntarily, that's it. I walk  
away not even turning around. I can live alone. I've done it before.  
Don't voice your opinions yet, do that when we get there. I've beaten  
Magneto when I didn't even know how to. I will be a formidable  
opponent." I turn around and walk off in the direction of the  
asteroid. They all seem to follow me and in less than an hour we are  
standing there.  
"Alright, we're here. Those of you who will be staying, go ahead and  
walk to 'Sanctuary'. The rest of you, follow me."  
I walk away from the group and stake out a spot about fifty feet away.  
I am clearly out of normal hearing range. But I do not have normal  
hearing. I watch Kelcea start to float towards the Asteroid and I nod  
grimly.  
Sorceress immediately walks to me and sits down with me. Again, I nod  
grimly. Shade appears next to me. Flare seems distraught, and Ambre  
seems to be waiting for everyone to make the decision. Morph is  
changing forms continuously, trying to sort her thoughts. By now, I've  
returned to normal and have calmed down. Even so, I do not back away  
on what I have stated.  
The count is down to Morph and Flare. I know Ambre well enough to not  
want to live in a sanctuary. Flare finally lets out a feral growl and  
falls to the ground in confusion. Morph walks over to my group and  
Ambre gets Flare in Kelcea's care. I turn around and walk off. Shade  
appears every so often in front of me, and Sorceress is running to  
keep with my pace. Morph has become a winter wolf again and is not  
having a problem keeping up.  
Suddenly, Sorceress gasps. I look at her as she picks up a shiny  
object. She looks at me and says one word. "Port-key." I understand  
better than she thinks and nod grimly.  
"Where does it go to?" I ask.  
She looks at me for a second. I have never shown a remote knowledge  
with the arcane arts. "I don't know. I can figure out if need be." I  
nod curtly and we all settle down in the middle of the Arctic waiting  
for Sorceress to identify the place where we would be going to if we  
used the object.  
"I. I think it goes to Hogwarts," she says after a few seconds. "I've  
figured out how to work it. Do we want to use it?"  
Shade looks up. "Will it be warmer there?"  
"Most likely, unless they are in the deepest of winter there. That is  
doubtful," Sorceress answers instantly. Shade nods.  
"I wonder. would there be people there?" Morph asks. Sorceress nods.  
Ambre is silent, as usual.  
"Well," I say after a few seconds of silence. "I guess we put it to  
vote then. Everyone who wants to go, stand behind Sorceress, the ones  
who don't, stay here." I am the first to react, and I am behind  
Sorceress. Not much of a vote is needed, and everyone is willing to  
use the Port-key. I motion for Sorceress to take charge of the moment  
and she does.  
"Alright, everyone, you need to touch the knife. Then, when everyone  
is touching the knife, I'll say the words needed. Good?"  
Everyone puts their finger on the knife, keeping sure that they do not  
touch me. Then Sorceress intones the required words. "Draco dormiens  
nunquam titillandus."  
I feel a horrible pull coming from my navel and suddenly appear at the  
bottom of a hill with a large castle on the top of the hill. It is a  
good fifty feet away, and the ground is covered in snow, but we are  
all much warmer. I realize that we stand on the edge of a forest.  
"Guys," I whisper. "Should we go into the castle through the door or  
go up through a window.  
I never get a response to that question. At that moment, the front  
doors of the castle open and a group of people walk out. There are  
four of them, all boys. There is one who is standing in the back,  
hoping to keep up with the other three. The leftmost one, in my  
perspective, has on a black leather jacket. The rightmost one looks to  
be one of the smart kids, just seeming to have this ebb and flow of  
intelligence. The center one, however, strikes me as someone I know.  
Without the consent of my group I walk over to the kid in the middle.  
"Hello," I say impassively. "Do I happen to know you?"  
The kid in the middle smiles. "I don't know. This is Sirius Black," he  
says pointing to the kid on his right. "This is Remus Lupin," he says  
pointing to the kid on his left. "And this is Peter Pettigrew. I'm  
James Potter. And you are?"  
The last name takes the breath out of me. "You- you're James Potter?"  
"The one and only," he says proudly.  
"But. James, I thought you died when he attacked," I whisper, looking  
right at him. I hear him gasp and I feel his piercing gaze.  
"M- Matt?"  
"Yeah. It's me."  
"What happened? They came and you just kind of disappeared. Where did  
you go?" James asks, being like the younger brother I have forgotten.  
"It's a long story, James," I say. The rest of my band, what is left  
of it, walks up and stands next to me. "This is Ambre, Adriana, Shade  
and Gen," I say pointing to each member. Morph looks at me in  
surprise, wondering how I know her real name. James and Sirius shake  
hands with everyone. Remus seems to hang back, and Peter looks  
exasperated.  
I walk up to Remus and extend my gloved hand. He takes it and we shake  
hands. He seems to be quite reserved. I look Remus in the eyes.  
"Everyone has secrets, Remus. Keep them from everyone, and you will  
live like we have." He takes a double take and looks at me again. But  
I've already turned around and I am talking to James. Adriana and  
Ambre hang back a little. Adriana is probably afraid that they will  
recognize her for who she is, and Ambre just never associates with  
anyone. Morph seems to have taken a liking to Remus, but he tries to  
keep back.  
"Well," James starts after a few minutes. "Perhaps we bring you to the  
Headmaster." I nod and the eight of us follow James to the  
Headmaster's office. James leads us to a statue of a hideous looking  
gargoyle.  
"Sherbet lemon," James says and the gargoyle moves out of the way  
showing a passageway that was not obvious before. Morph gasps and  
James walks through the corridor. We all follow and crowd the  
adjoining room.  
"I've been expecting you," a middle-aged man says, walking into the  
room from a hidden passageway.  
"Hello to you too, Professor," James says sarcastically. The Professor  
smiles, a twinkle in his eye. "I've got friends for you to meet. They  
somehow had a chance meeting outside of the main doors with us a few  
minutes ago."  
The Professor nods, as if he knew it was happening before it happened.  
"I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster at Hogwarts."  
"I am Matt, James's older brother. This is Adriana, Ambre, Gen, and."  
"Drew," Shade says.  
Dumbledore nods slightly to each person then grabs a tattered, old  
hat. He hands it to me.  
"Put the hat on and we will put you into the house that you should go  
into." He smiles and I put the hat on my head.  
A Potter, are we? The hat says in my head. Well, it doesn't look like  
there's much choice, you'll go into "GRYFFINDOR!"  
James smiles at me and I pass on the hat. Shade grabs it and puts the  
hat on his head. After a few seconds, the hat says nothing.  
"It wishes to speak with you, Professor."  
Dumbledore looks highly shocked, but not entirely shocked. He puts the  
hat on his head and seems to speak with it for a moment. He then hands  
the hat back to Shade. Shade puts it back on and it screams out,  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
Shade does not react, except to hand the hat to Morph. Sirius seems to  
suddenly dislike Shade. Morph is the most nervous of us all and she  
puts the hat on. It barely touches her head when it screams,  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Ambre takes the hat and puts it on her head. I snicker slightly.  
Unlike the rest of us, Ambre is slightly older. Ambre takes it off  
after a second and hands it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looks quite  
amused, and his face turns to shock as he hears what the hat has to  
say. He seems dumbfounded, and I am trying not to fall on the ground  
laughing.  
"Well, that comes as a surprise. Ambre, how old are you?"  
"Depends, since my birth, or how many years have I been around."  
"Since your birth."  
She grins at this. "Well. let me do the math. Approximately -2025  
years. Why?"  
Dumbledore stuttered. "And how many years have you been living?"  
Her grin grows even larger. "About 820 years or so."  
Dumbledore's face breaks into a grin. "Well then, perhaps you should  
be our new teacher. You could lead the Physical Defense club."  
Ambre nods and Dumbledore motions for James and company to show the  
four of us to our rooms.  
"I suspect, Adriana, that you will return to Gryffindor Tower to  
complete your two remaining years here at Hogwarts?"  
Sorceress nods happily. "You should tell Sh- Drew his password and  
where his common room is."  
Dumbledore nods. "That has been taken care of already."  
James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Morph, Sorceress, and I all go to the  
common rooms.  
"Norwegian Ridgeback," James says and the picture of a large lady  
opens up. "That's the password. Tell it to the Fat Lady and she'll  
open herself so you can get in here. Up to the right are the boys'  
dorms. The left is the girls' dorms." James stops abruptly as an older-  
looking woman walks into the common room.  
"James," she says, "Professor Dumbledore tells me that the guests are  
to be given prefect rooms."  
"Yes, Professor." The woman leaves. James sighs.  
"That was Professor Minerva McGonagall. The Gryffindor Head of House  
and Transfiguration teacher," Sirius says, not entirely happily,  
though not entirely unhappily. Remus walks over to a red haired girl  
and says a few words to her. She follows Remus back to the group,  
though reluctantly, it seems.  
"Remus, did you have to ask Lily to help them?" James complains. I  
punch James in the arm.  
"Fallen off the cliff, haven't you, James?" I whisper in his ear, too  
softly for anyone but James to hear. He growls at me and tries to lay  
me low, but I just laugh and push him off of me.  
"James Potter!" Lily yells. "Five points for aggressiveness! You  
should be nice to your guests!"  
"Lily," he says exasperatedly, "this is my older brother, Matt." I  
smile at her, though not before I push James into a sofa. She sighs  
loudly, then grabs Morph and Sorceress, pulling them into the girls'  
dorms.  
James sighs and watches them leave. Sirius and Peter snicker, while  
Remus just looks at the ground.  
"Come on, let's show you your room," Remus says to me, pulling me away  
from a stricken James and two hysterical maniacs. He brings me to a  
large room with a four-poster bed on one side. He turns around.  
"What do you mean, we all have secrets, don't turn out like I did?"  
I look at him and smile. "Remus, you aren't just human. I can tell  
that. But that's because I not just human myself." Remus looks at me  
incredulously. I smile and flex my fingers. I walk up to the wall and  
scrape the skin off my fingers. I show him the solid adamantine bones,  
and he watches in horror as the skin grows back on them.  
"See Remus? If anyone in the school knew about this, I would be in  
more trouble than you being what you are." Remus, however shakes his  
head slowly.  
"No, I don't think so. I'll tell you only because you are James's  
twin. I can see it in your eyes. I'm a werewolf."  
To his complete and utter shock, I smile. "I've got to try that. Tell  
me when the next full moon is. I can take the pain from you for one  
night."  
I walk out of the room and find James sitting on the sofa I pushed him  
on, Sirius sitting next to him with Peter on the opposite sofa. I sit  
down at one of the smaller chairs, for one person only.  
"So, any of the rest of you got some secrets?" I ask, thoroughly  
amused. "Hmm. There are three wizards and a stag, rat, and a dog?" I  
ask.  
Peter looks at me in amazement and Sirius immediately looks at me as  
if I'm crazy.  
"Umm, what are you talking about Matt?"  
"I know we all have secrets. But I already know Remus's secret, I  
don't see why you won't tell me yours."  
"We're animagi," James says before anyone else can react.  
"Ah," I say. "Stag, rat, dog?" I say, pointing to James, then Peter,  
then Sirius. They all nod, not sure if they should be admitting this  
or not. "Well, you have something in common with Gen then."  
"What's this about me?" Morph asks.  
"Oh, I was just telling them how you are an illegal animagus, just  
like those three. You're an arctic wolf, right?" I say defeating any  
argument. She can tell from my attitude that we would be talking  
later.  
"Ssh! Matt, you aren't supposed to tell anyone!" she hisses. I smile.  
"Sorry."  
Remus walks in. "A wolf?"  
Morph blushes. "Yeah, an arctic wolf. Why?"  
James looks up at Remus and me and tells us to shut it.  
"I'm a gray wolf animagi," Remus says smoothly. "I don't like to  
become it though. It becomes hard on me being a prefect." He smiles  
apologetically. There's a rush of people in the common room, and James  
looks up.  
"Oh, dinner time. Let's go to the Great Hall." He gets up and we all  
walk to the Great Hall. 


	2. Operation: Regroup

font size="5" face="BD Norway"centerX-Men: Rebirthi"Those days are over, Charles."  
  
"Eric, why did you do it? Why create such a place where only mutants can live, so that we can overpopulate?"  
  
"You see, Charles, that's not what I have done. I've deciphered time travel, Charles. There will soon be millions of Sanctuarys everywhere. No mutant will have to live with the humans anymore."  
  
"That's not what they want though, Eric. That's not what we want."center***centerChapter 2  
  
Operation: Regroup/center  
  
I walk over to WX2 and wish him a cheerful morning. Usually, he is kind of polite, even sometimes cheerful, but this morning, he seems to be quite unhappy. I would not blame him. He gets to lead our currently depleted group. Basically, there are a maximum of five right now, and we do not really know if Shade will be with us too much longer. The past few months have been hard on the group, and Ambre has even become distanced. I sit next to him at the breakfast table and start eating the conjured food. WX2 knew immediately when he saw James, his twin, that he would be a wizard, but I did not know that I was one as well. Professor McGonagall seems to have taken a liking to me, probably because Transfiguration allows me to live up to my namesake, Morph. She does not know that, however, and at this rate, it seems that she will never know it.  
  
I remember the first day we appeared at Hogwarts. Adriana found a Port-key for us to use, and activated it. WX2 has made it mandatory for us to write down every single thing that has happened to us. So, I am pretty sure that he has written down that day, as have I, and I do not think I need to refer to it. He came to me after dinner that day and explained a few things that I have not forgotten. One, I am not supposed to change into anything else, though I still find it fun to become some people that WX2 has become used to me being, and he does not even recognize it when I happen to appear randomly and people always look twice at who he is talking to. Two, he told his brother and company that I'm an animagus. I did not even know I was a wizard, let alone an animagus at the time, but he explained it to me. I have to act like an animagus, even though I have no idea how to. Not that big of a deal though, they can't tell the difference between every arctic wolf I've become. I can only remember so many forms, and, well, that just is not a form that I have put enough time into to keep it the same every time.  
  
I have a good reason for keeping this identity, though. No one at Hogwarts is to know that I am a mutant. It would not look that good for future references. Remus, a gray wolf animagi, is very nice to me. I really do not know why, except possibly because I picked a wolf with which to become an animagus. They seem to all have taken a long course in becoming animagi, and I, on the other hand, just kind of do it. Remus and I have become quite close over the past month, and I am waiting for him to come through with the feelings I hope he has for me. I know I have those feelings, but I don't know if he has them as well. Alas, I thought that WX2 could be like Remus. Believe me, I have not heard a funnier joke.  
  
WX2 seems to be quite reclusive around Lily lately. I think it has something to do with the memories he happened to absorb that fateful day or something. Maybe the real WX2 knew Lily or maybe Magneto does. I do not really know. WX2 would approve of me using the present tense with Magneto, but Adriana is convinced that the man has died. I do not see how that is possible though. His children still like him and have taken a great deal of chances saving him from untimely deaths.  
  
I jump out of my thoughts and rush to the Potions dungeon. It is always cold down there, and I sometimes change my physical self some to keep warm. It is horrible to have Potions with the Slytherins, but the Potions teacher does not seem to take favourites in class. The class is dreadfully boring, and the Potion we learn is strictly elementary, or so I think. I have no problems completing it to perfection and the teacher awards me twenty points to Gryffindor house.  
  
It's amazing to think that in the mere month that we have been here, that all of us are at the top of our class. I have already gotten the N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration even though I have not even taken the class and the N.E.W.T.s are classes for the seventh year. WX2 has told me that he does not expect to stay for the rest of our seventh year, maybe not even for the rest of this year. We walk into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and the teacher walks in. Or, the teacher we normally would expect would have walked in.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you all." Most of the class looked at Dumbledore in shock, me included. It is not everyday the Headmaster of your school, principal for some of you, comes in to teach a class.  
  
"I wonder where I should start. Well, there have been some attacks recently." That sentence eliminated the shock and brought a grave, somber mood to the room. "I have a message for all of you, some of you might have lost parents or family, the rest of you it is merely just a precautionary measure. So, I will start from the beginning of the class."  
  
The classroom was bustling with unfortunate excitement. I sat in my chair and sighed. I hate having one of the first last names in the class. I stand up and walk to him before he starts with his list calling.  
  
"Yes, Miss Absil?"  
  
"I am guessing that you will be calling me first, seeing as I am the first in alphabetical order," I start with a cheery tone, but my voice dies off into a boring monotone. He smiles at me and indicates that he will be starting at the bottom of the list. I walk back to my chair with a smile on my face. Sometimes it is good to have such a last name. Within the first twenty minutes, he gets through all the Qs to Zs and I perk up as he calls WX2 and James. They go up and accept the letters that they have received. I watch James read his immediately and he smiles slightly. WX2, however, just stuffs the letter in his pocket.  
  
Finally, just before the end of the class, he calls me up and like some of the class members, he brings me outside.  
  
"Miss Absil, please follow Professor McGonagall. She will be informing you about what you are required to know." I look at Dumbledore quizzically, but I follow her and we walk to the empty Transfiguration room.  
  
"Miss Absil, do you have any parents or relatives of which you know?" she asks me in a stern tone, not a tone that I am used to hearing.  
  
"I... no, not as yet. My father has not been heard from in the last twenty years. My mother did not even know it was he that she married. He disappeared soon after I was conceived and... well, no one has heard of him since."  
  
"Well, I think I have a letter here for you, concerning your parents, and your now deceased relatives," McGonagall says softly. I take the letter mutely and read it.  
  
iTo Gen, my daughter,  
  
I know it must be hard for you to live all those years alone. I am sorry that I never told your mother who I am, and I know it hurt her lots. I have not had much of a chance to go very far these years. I am in hiding and I finally have found my own father. You know your mother would think you very brave to live like her father did, saving his friends from things that they would have lived through any ways, as he did.  
  
I know that this letter might be depressing for you, or even make you angry, but I have good reason as to why I haven't been there for you. My father... is not a good man. He has taken over many people, and is planning a grand scale assault on Hallow's Eve in 1981. He says that he has heard a prophecy about that day, and that there is a little child that he must defeat before a prophecy will be fulfilled. I do not get much time to myself, and when I do, I don't usually get time to write to you.  
  
Please, Gen, do not get mad at me. I have tried my hardest to find you and make it back to you. But I will tell you this.  
  
My father is Mr. Sinister. And he has a p- pen name. Lord Voldemort./blockquote  
  
The writing on the paper dies there, though I know that my father would have liked to write more. Now I can see that I have a history, a dark one. My one grandfather is a double crosser of sorts, and he deceived my other grandfather. I walk out of the room silently, not even noticing McGonagall try to talk to me. I run out of the room and rush down to Gryffindor Tower. I walk into the room and find WX2.  
  
"We need to talk," I whisper as I walk past. "Astronomy Tower, midnight. Be there." He nods slightly, seeming to answer James's question, though I know he is answering me. McGonagall slipped a pass for the day into the letter, and I notice it. /i, I think. This will take a lot of thinking before I will finally accept it.  
  
The rest of my day happens uneventfully, and I sit in the Astronomy Tower, still a half hour early. No one can see me, I am just a bat sitting on one of the walls. There are a large amount of people there, most of them doing things that you would not see normally in school. PDA's are prohibited during class time, and most of them have too much homework to have any time for these activities at any other time. I really have lost faith in my generation, and I swiftly change into one of my other guises as I see WX2 walk into the Astronomy Tower. He spots me and shuffles over as fast as he can, without stepping on the fetal bodies in his way. I hand him the letter, and he reads it. He looks at me grimly and sighs.  
  
"Well, it seems that we will probably have to leave sooner than we think," he says softly, the sounds of moaning and kissing accentuating his words. We both wince as it seems that one couple is starting to have slightly too much fun. "We've got one month until we leave, Gen. Have your fun while you can, I wouldn't expect to ever come back." He hands the letter back to me and walks off as he came in, not even noticing those who are having their fun.  
  
I change into a different of my known forms and I walk out after him. I change back to myself as I walk through the door, and no one notices. I slip through the corridors, silently and just as I make it to the Fat Lady, I run over a person. At least I think it is a person, it is pitch black out, and I hear a muffled grunt as I run into the person. I grab what I know is the thing, and pull the cloth off of it.  
  
"James!" I exclaim, though inaudibly. "What are you doing here?" I hiss. I know all about his Invisibility Cloak, and am not entirely surprised that he is using it. He gives no verbal answer and I grab him. I pull him back into the common room, then point to the door, locking it from the inside for the next seven hours. I do not know if WX2 has made it back, and so I will let him enter once.  
  
"Look, Gen," James starts. "I... what did you show my brother that was so important that you might have to leave soon? I don't want to lose him anymore."  
  
I stare at the Marauder in pure disgust. Lily was not kidding when she told me that he was a sneak.  
  
"Look, it's a long story, and, well, he was expecting to leave sometime next year maybe. We all have our secrets, and we can't stay in one place too long. He's the leader of our little band, as you are yours and his loyalty is so fierce that he would even walk away from family for one of us. And we would do the same for him. I owe him my life more times than I can count. We all do. If he walks away now, he gets the same treatment he has given the rest of us. There used to be fifty of us, and now there are five, maybe. The rest are all his enemies, we've even killed some of our previous friends, where we would have saved their lives the day or minute before they walked out on us," I sigh. "We don't have an easy life, and I'm afraid that my grandfather will have his way with my friends soon. James, W- Matt is doing this to keep you safe. He has been through more than you can imagine." I see tears in James's eyes. He does not notice my slip as I almost say WX2 instead of Matt. I pull him close, one of the few things I have ever done for a boy and keep him safe for the next hour. I do not feel anything for James, though, and I know that I can only love him as a brother. My feelings are for someone else.  
  
The next morning, the boy's dorm has a new roommate, me. I left a note in the common room that morning that I was leaving, putting in a comment for WX2 in code that I would still be there. Dumbledore makes the announcement and I act purely scared as I walk up to the Sorting Hat. Before it can ask why I am being sorted again, I explain the reasons why, and I get resorted back into Gryffindor. James asks me less questions than before, and Remus always seems to be looking off into the clouds where he thinks I have gone. It is painful seeing him like this. WX2 can see it in my eyes. I am getting tired of this lie. He finally confronts me and tells me to tell Remus. It is the least we can do, or so he says, since he did not exactly give Remus that much time in identifying his secret.  
  
I confront Remus this night, starting in normal conversation, or my attempt at normal conversation.  
  
"Hey, Remus," I say in my now baritone voice. "Do you want to go for a walk? Talk about something that's been on my mind for a while." He looks at me startled, but nods and we walk out of the common room. We walk down to the Quidditch Pitch quite alone and silent. I am about to explain everything, but he starts talking before I can.  
  
"Hey, I know you don't know this person, but I can't stop thinking about her. Ever had the feeling where there was someone you've known, and when you're ready to talk to her, she disappears on you?" I can see tears start to fall down his face. "And every time I think that I can deal with the loss... I think I see her again." He turns to me, tears flowing down his face. "It hurts. I want to see her, and tell her everything I was about to say... everything I was going to say before she disappeared on me." He sits down on the ground, trying not to sob.  
  
"Remus," I say softly. "I know what you are feeling. I have some explaining to do as well." He looks at me curiously, but I can see the doubt in his eyes. "I know this girl. Matt said she was an arctic wolf animagus. Well... she's a little more than that."  
  
"What," he says sarcastically, "she's you as well?"  
  
"And many other things, Remus," I say, after turning back into my own self. "Remus, I... I love you. And my disappearance was because, well, we are going to be leaving very soon. Possibly by the end of the month." I sit next to him, and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling comforted by his strong shoulder. "Remus, I... I'm a mutant. I can become anything I want. Anything. You ask it, I can do it. I used to forget who I was for so long. Sometimes I lived twenty years as someone else, someone who got married, and never had kids, lost the spouse in a car accident the next day. I guess I owe most of my training to Matt. He helped me learn to control what I am." I look him in the eye. "Remus, I've never felt such feelings before. I... I brought you out here so that I could tell you this." He looked at me a long time.  
  
"You know, I've been brought up to hate and despise mutants. I've been brought up to look down at Muggles. But..." he sighs. "I love you too, Gen. I might not have lived like you have, but... I'm a werewolf. One of the Dark Lord's servants. And normally, if anyone told me that they could do what you can without any proof, I'd laugh at them and send them to St. Mungo's." He smiles and I look him in the eyes. I had gotten lost in those eyes so many times. I shiver, it is a cold night. I huddle closer to Remus and our cheeks are touching.  
  
"I love you, Gen," he whispers in my ear, and I repeat the words to him in his own ear. He pulls back slightly and touches his forehead to mine. I see the first real smile on his face, the first smile I have ever seen on him. It makes me smile, and I lean closer, and our lips touch slightly. I feel a spark or something course through me and I back away, looking him in the eyes. The feeling of his lips does not leave my lips, and I think then that it will never leave them. I move back and kiss him again, and he kisses me back. I get lost in the kiss; I feel my legs become impossible to stand on. I am quite happy that we are sitting on the ground. He is a little more daring than I would have expected, and his tongue brushes against my lips. I open my mouth and let him in, moaning slightly.  
  
He breaks away after a minute or so. For all I know it has been hours. I look him in the eyes, and I feel a tear fall down my cheek.  
  
"Remus," I whisper. "I really wish that we didn't have to leave. I... I really can't leave you right now. This is hurting too much." He lifts a hand and traces the shape of my cheek down to my chin.  
  
"I know. But you have to," he says. He seems to have accepted this predicament. "I'll wait for you. I'll always be around here." I smile and kiss him again, but I break away quicker than the last kiss. I stand up, and when he looks up again, there I am, the baritone, the boy. The person with the cursed existence just as bad as being a werewolf. I offer him a hand, and he accepts it.  
  
"You can't tell anyone, Remus. I know this secrecy is hard, but I think you are used to it. I'll find you again. And when I do, we'll run together, just like a pack of wolves. All right?" He smiles at me, and we walk back up to the common room in silence, just as we had come, except we both now have knowledge in our hearts, some hard to deal with, some not. WX2 catches my eye, and I nod. He nods back, just as grim, and we go to bed for one of our last nights at Hogwarts.  
  
The next morning comes all too quickly, but we all accept that problem. We've been through harder times. WX2 finds Shade in the Slytherin pack, and he is more than ready to leave. He approaches Ambre and she doesn't need to ask questions, she just tells Dumbledore that she would be leaving the next morning.  
  
The day progresses all too quickly. I show my true talents in all my classes, and in Transfiguration, McGonagall pulls me aside.  
  
"You... you remind me of one of my former students. She left us just a few days ago. Her name is Gen. I haven't heard from her since she left. It's been really sad in my classes for the past few days, even though I've tried my best to continue without that happy, smiling face in class. And now you're here, and it seems like Gen's back. Like she's back in you." I smile, trying not to cry.  
  
"Well, Professor, you might just be more correct than you think." I smile at her, watching her become confused, but before she can ask any other questions, I turn around and walk away with a wave, the last goodbye I make to Minerva McGonagall. I don't expect to see her again, nor do I expect to see Remus again. But there is always hope, and that is what all of us live on.  
  
WX2 wakes me up late that night, and I slip into the girls dorm to wake up Adriana. She just nods and we all meet at the front entrance. The five of us. WX2, Shade, Ambre, Sorceress, and me. WX2 has his gloves on, and all his normal gear on. This time, he leaves with a wand, as do I. Shade, well, I do not know how he made it through the excursion at Hogwarts, but somehow he came out okay. WX2 informs us that we have to now go back to Sanctuary. He knows something, and with that knowledge, he can eliminate Sanctuary, giving the other mutants some form of sanity.  
  
As we walk off into the night, I think about Remus, and know that I will never be able to see him again. My travels will bring me too far, they will push me past my limits, and I will never be able to see my true love again. 


End file.
